yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iyaiya Kodomo
Iyaiya Kodomo is Nopity nope nope's second OC. She is NOT a joke OC, please bear this in mind. Appearance She has long blue hair with light blue eyes. Her bust is 1 or just average. Backstory When Iyaiya was born, she was thought to always have a normal life. Well, maybe not. Iyaiya was diagnosed with skin cancer on the leg when she was ten. She had close calls with the cancer becoming terminal, but now she is battling a weak form of it. Personality Iyaiya is usually very kind but confident, she is rude to annoying kids. When traumatic things happen, she runs to the nearest strong person and hides behind them. However, this doesn't count for murders. When she enters a conversation she always breaks in like a badass and says a swear word. She is also very clever and due to this is some of the smartest in her class 1-1. Persona Iyaiya has the Charismatic persona, which means she attempts to trick you into sparing her. Beware, because she has a lot of experience in bargaining, you will only have 5 seconds to choose an answer and she will have 55. Relationships Kawaii Shuto She is a good friend of Kawaii and is the reason why Iyaiya hasn't killed/framed Stevie yet. Stevie Mills Since he is a kid she is dedicated to stopping him from being annoying. She is regularly hired just to make him shut up with her spare uniform on his bottom. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' Iyaiya Kodomo, duh! * '''When is your birthday? ' June the 1st, 2001. * 'Your blood type? ' B+ * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' No. * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' I'm an only child with both of my parents, mother and father. * 'What's your occupation? ' A student. * 'Your favourite food? ' My mom's sushi. Mmmm~~ * 'Favourite animal? ' Puppies, they stand out from every cute animal. * 'Favourite subject? ' Ew school. * 'Dislike subject? ' Ew school. * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' Nope... I never felt romance. My mom thinks I'm asexual, but maybe one day I'll have a crush. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' Meh. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' The music club... Don't you know? * 'What's your motto? ' I don't have a motto. * 'Your special skill? ' Playing the piano. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' U-um, I have this.. Um, NEVER MIND! * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' Somebody. * 'Your forte? ' Nah. * 'Your shortcomings? '''Nah. * '''Places in your memories? '''That's an awkward question. * '''What is your favourite drink? ' Tea. * 'How good can you swim? '''Fine. * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? ' Hmm.... 1 minute? * 'Your hobby or obsession? '''Playing the piano. * '''Disliked food? ' Spicy foods! * 'Anything you want most currently? ' Nothing. * 'Afraid of heights? ' Nope. * 'Dislike thunder? ' It's annoying. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Sunny. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' Mechanical. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' Toast with a bit of jam. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? '''Nope. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? ' The piano, I told you ages ago! * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Indoor. * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? 'Sugure is always stealing my stuff! * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' Yup! * 'How long is your commute to school? '''15 minutes! * '''Do you have more friends than most? '''Nope. * '''Your favourite sports? '''Ew, I hate sports! * '''How good can you cook? '''Pretty well, I learnt from my mum. * '''Favourite colours? '''Green. * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''Murder, rape, Trump. * '''How tall are you? '''6 feet tall. * '''Shoe size? '''I need to check.. * '''Your dreams? ' Being successful. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? '''Nope. * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''I like them! * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''Meh, it's ok. * '''Bed time? '''9:30pm * '''Wake up time? '''6:00am * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Definitely bed! * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Yes, I've passed most of my tests with flying colours. * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''Lock all your chocolate in a safe, throw it into the ocean and never eat chocolate again. * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Warm soba. * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''I'm ambidextrous. * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''I found my long lost gold necklace. * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''My sis stole all the chocolate I've been saving for cheat meal day. * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''I'm not sure.. * '''What's your favourite flower? '''Heather, I've visited England and the little flowers in summer are amazing! * '''What's your favourite saying? '''Whoever laughs last laughs best, that's me waging war against Sugure. * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '''I don't have one. * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Easter. * '''And summer? '''The beach. * '''What about fall? '''The warning of torture. * '''And then the winter? '''Pure torture. * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' To the past so I can duplicate my money. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''Manga <3. * '''What's your allowance? '''400 yen per week, unless I get a you-know-what. -''brings out the number 21 ''- * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * 'What are your hobbies? ' * 'Tell us your weight. ' * 'What are you capable of? ' * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * 'How do you commute to school? ' * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' * '''Where are you living right now? * 'What kind of place is it? ' * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' * 'How's your eyesight? ' * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' * 'What job do you have in school? ' * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * 'How long do you study every day? ' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * 'How many friends do you have? ' * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Trivia *Iyaiya is a self insert with animeness added. **Her name means 'Nope Nope Kid'. It is a very funny reference of the creator's username. ***"Did you know I dyed Stevie's gerbil red?" *She doesn't mind being called Iyai, although it reminds her of annoying kids. Category:Females Category:OCs Category:WIP Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:1st Years Category:Students